Soda Seas
The Soda Seas is an ocean south of Club Penguin, accessible via the Aqua Grabber. It's the second of the game's two levels, the first is Clam Waters. It's an area polluted by many barrels of Cream Soda that fell in, making the water purple and the sea anemones unhealthy. It is the home of the Giant Puffer Fish who guards the valuable Amethyst found in a cave. Completing The Level To complete the level, penguins must grab barrels and put them in the net. By doing so the anemones will rise up and allow Penguins to reach previously inaccessible areas, and finally encountering the level's Guardian Puffer Fish to reach the Amethyst treasure. Secret Area After collecting all five barrels players may find a Worm by bumping the top of an air pocket situated west of the center of the sea. Upon catching the worm, known as bait, players may attempt to catch Fluffy the Fish who roams around the upper parts of the sea. The player should then go to the south-east of the sea and try to catch a Mullet. However Fluffy will try to swim in the opposite direction of the Aqua Grabber and try to dash the machine against the rocks. Once the mullet is caught you can let it go and it will swim off, or you can put it into the net for 1,000 extra coins. After going through the tunnel players will find two paths, one leads upwards to a air pocket, and the other downwards to a Crab, a bubble blower, and treasure. Alternatively, by exploiting a design flaw, the player could try to squeeze between the mullet and the wall and tumble their way through to the other side. Each piece of treasure is worth twenty coins, and will appear as a gold ball. The crab will also try and take some treasure so players should try to be quick. Note that gold can be stolen from the claws of the crab. Players can also let the crab get all of the treasure. If the player lets the crab get all of the treasure, the crab will give her/him the rare treasure: an emerald. An emerald is worth 500 coins. Also, players can catch the Mullet, recieving 1000 coins if they put it in the net and 1 coin if they put a worm in the net. Trivia *It is rumoured that the Migrator sank here, sinking the Cream Soda barrels. *It is rumoured that the Hydro Hopper game, runs on the top of Soda Seas. It was proven true, but it also runs on Clam Waters, as seen on the Club Penguin Homepage. *The Telescope at the Beacon points at Soda Seas. *It's the only place where Puffer Fish live, as they are not seen anywhere else in Club Penguin. *There's infinate amonts of fluffy fish, seeing as you can catch as many as you want and put them in the net. *The water gets less and less purple every time you drop a Cream Soda barrel in the net. *Also with every Cream Soda barrel dropped in, the plants seem to be coming back to life, getting more and more color with the disposure of every soda barrel. Category:Places Category:Aqua Grabber Category:Club Penguin Category:Sea